


Please stay with me

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, BlackIce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black has always loved Jack Frost. When Jack accepted his offer he was pleased. He would love Jack Frost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> So Pandora decided it was a brilliant idea to play Pieces by Red at three in the morning and the idea for this fic was born.
> 
>  
> 
> Rise of the guardians is owned by Dreamworks. This fic was inspired by the following pictures found on Google Images.  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uiydrq)  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mxiexf)

_“Jack where did you get that?” Tooth asked, referring to the Tooth memory box in his hand._

_“You were with Pitch?” North growled. Jack had never seen him this angry before._

_“We never should have trusted you!” Bunnymund screamed._

Jack chuckled at the memory of that time, oh so long ago. Bunnymund was right, they never should have trusted him. Jack didn’t know why he had accepted Pitch’s offer. He supposed it was due to anger, but really Jack wasn’t angry, just lonely. Pitch had offered him companionship and dear God, he needed it. Without a second thought, he accepted his offer.

          “Glad you see it my way, Jack. They don’t care about you. They never have, unlike me. I’ve always loved you since I first met you.” Pitch smiled.

Jack smiled as he formed ice in his hand, joining it with Pitch’s shadows. Together they slowly started to make children fear them.

         

          This went on for years as Jack continued to make the Guardians be feared. Finally, they succeeded and Pitch retired to his castle with Jack.

Jack sat on the floor of his room as the moon’s reflection shone from the window onto the floor.

          He missed the Guardians, but he knew that they would never trust him again. Technically it was his fault for agreeing to go with Pitch, but Pitch offered him something they never did: companionship. Still, knowing that didn’t stop the tears from pouring down his face onto the floor.

                    Pitch could feel it. It was much hotter in the castle than normal. This was a major problem where Jack was concerned. Pitch quickly put curtains over all the windows hoping to cool the castle down. After he did that he ran over to Jack’s room. Jack lay motionless on the floor as a result of the heat.

          Pitch used his shadows to make the room darker after closing the doors, hoping to make the room cooler.

          Once he did that Pitch picked Jack up from the floor and started to examine him. His face was severely burned as a result of the heat. He put his hand to the back of the younger spirit’s neck. He frowned when he felt his temperature. It was way hotter than usual.

          “Please stay with me. I’m going to get you some ice.” Pitch begged him, running out of the room to the ice cellar. Once there he grabbed a bucket and put ice in it. After that, he grabbed the bucket and took it to Jack’s room. After that he went to find a tub and that was when he filled the tub with ice.

          “Stay with me Jack!” Pitch begged as he slowly removed the heavy jacket from Jack. If Jack were alive, he imagined that he would be sweating. Slowly he lifted him into the ice bath, and he waited for him to cool down. Using his shadows, he turned on the fans in the room, covering the room with even more shadows. He knelt next to Jack and grabbed his hand, checking to see if he was still burning up. His temperature had gone down some, but it was still too high. Sighing, he slowly lifted him out of the water and removed his shirt.

          “Please don’t leave me Jack.” He begged, carefully putting him back in the ice bath. He waited about thirty minutes before he grabbed his hand again. His temperature was that of a normal human now.

          “Shit, it’s still too high.” He muttered. Jack’s normal body temperature was cold enough that it would cause a living human to have hypothermia, but right now that wasn’t the case. Slowly picking him up again, Pitch removed the rest of his clothing and put him back in the ice bath, adding more ice to make it cooler. Pitch added more shadows to the room, trying to help make it cooler for Jack.

          An hour passed and that was when Pitch lifted Jack out of the tub. He put his hand to the back of his neck to check his body temperature. It was cool to the touch, but wasn’t freezing cold.

          “We’re getting there, but it’s still too high.” He sighed as he poured in more water and ice. Once he did that he laid Jack back in the tub, adding shadows to the tub in an attempt to make it cooler.

          “Please Jack, stay with me.” Pitch begged for the umpteenth time. Three hours passed and after having fallen asleep, Pitch wakes up startled and lifts Jack from the tub. He touched the back of his neck. His temperature was now half-way back to normal.

          Pitch filled the tub with new water and ice, putting Jack back in the ice bath. He filled the tub and the room with even more shadows, hoping to speed the cooling process along a little bit. Two hours later he decided to check him again. He sighed in relief when his skin felt too cold to touch.

          “You scared me so bad my little frost.” He smiled as he carefully put Jack’s clothes on him. He didn’t bother with the jacket just yet as he was waiting for Jack to wake.

          “Jack?” He asked with concern as he slowly lifted him. The burn marks had frozen onto his cheek, but still he didn’t wake.

          “Jack, wake up.” He called, louder this time. Still, he didn’t wake. Pitch picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying him gently on the bed. He covered the younger spirit in a cooler blanket and went to go fetch some rags.

Soon enough, he was back and after dumping the rags in cool water, he placed the rag on Jack’s forehead.

          “Come back to me, my little frost.” He sighed. Another day passed and Jack still didn’t wake.

          “Jack?” He asked with concern, getting closer. When he got closer he grabbed Jack and felt him slowly start to fade in his hands.

          “NO!” He screamed. Pitch had never cried before, but with Jack’s death he sobbed for hours. After dressing him in some clothes Pitch grabbed him and carried him to the river, where it was covered in flowers.

He sobbed as he placed Jack in the water, watching as his body sank into the water for the last time.

          “Goodbye my little frost.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
